


Fighter Mods

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, NJ is more than willing to talk shop with anakin, You can't convince me otherwise, anakin is a mechanic before anything else, anakin is so bros with the clones, and gets really excited about new things, and the troopers in general, and will ask and listen intently, especially when someone can show him things he didn't know, he's not ashamed to say he doesn't know, you can't tell me anakin wouldn't love talking with the pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Anakin searches out for the clone that could outpace him in his own fighter. NJ is more than a little surprised.





	Fighter Mods

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some more Anakin positivity. He would so love just chatting with the clones, and really get to know them.  
> Thank you to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for all their help and encouragement.

“Hey, trooper! Wait up!

NJ froze midstep as he was walking around his fighter. He knew that voice anywhere, as well he should. It was General Skywalker. His _general_ just asked _him_ to wait. Why the General would want to talk to him about anything was out of his realm of experience. NJ resisted the urge to giggle at the thought. Barely.

He turned as General Skywalker stepped up to him. “What’s your name trooper?”

“CP-6710, Sir.” NJ didn’t salute, but was standing at attention.

Skywalker pursed his lips, “At ease. And not your number, your real name, if you’ve got one.”

NJ couldn’t hold back his smile, “NJ, Sir.”

“NJ.” Skywalker said the name like he was committing it to memory. He smiled before continuing, “Some impressive flying out there today. I knew I had to come talk to you after you managed to outpace my own fighter. I _gotta_ know what you did to manage that. I didn’t realize any of the clones did your own mods.”

NJ attempted to hide his pleased smile at the praise, he’d never heard anything like, and he couldn’t deny how _nice_ it felt. The Kaminoans certainly never praised them. Sargent Rau was close, but he was basically one of them, not their general, not a _Jedi_.

“Some of us do, especially those of us interested in the deeper mechanics of our machines.” NJ specifically didn’t say planes, had seen a couple of brothers working on their AT-R’s, making them more efficient.

“I take it you are one of those more interested in said mechanics?”

Skywalker looked so hopeful, NJ couldn’t say no to him, no matter how nervous he was around him, “I am.”

He instantly lit up, NJ wasn’t sure he had ever seen him so excited and animated before. “ _Excellent_ , I’ve been dying to try and hash out how to get my fighter faster, but Master Kenobi just tells me to ‘Be careful, former padawan of mine’. Not to mention you seem to have already managed it, and I just _need_ to know what you did.”

NJ just barely managed to not laugh at Skywalker’s exaggerated impression of General Kenobi, before he spent the next hour showing _General Skywalker_ around his fighter. He had heard that Skywalker was some sort of genius mechanic, but the intelligent, intuitive questions he asked proved how much of one he really was. Soon enough NJ even forgot that he was talking to his General and slipped from the slightly stilted trooper to superior interaction, to an easy back and forth between fellow mechanics.

And after NJ had gone over his fighter from nose to tail, Skywalker thanked _him_ , _and_ asked him if he wanted to work on _his_ personal fighter. NJ was almost rendered speechless and just managed to remember his manners to thank him back and _of_ _course_ he would love to work on his fighter.  
  
NJ had to sit down for awhile when Skywalker got called away just after that. He smirked to himself, he couldn’t _wait_ to tell Anomaly all about this.


End file.
